


(if your love isn't strong) baby, don't save me

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I saw the movie today and couldn't get it out of my head, I tried not to include anything too major, Jurassic World AU, M/M, minor spoilers for the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well that makes me feel honored,” Ashton says, hands on his hips. “How about we discuss this further in my bungalow?” There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Luke catches, and his face turns to stone. </p><p>“Nice try Irwin.” He says coldly. </p><p>“You didn’t fight it that last time I asked you if you’d like to come in,” Ashton shrugs, before adding, “In fact, if I remember correctly you didn’t fight it at all, you were pretty eager.”</p><p>or, a Jurassic World AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	(if your love isn't strong) baby, don't save me

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Jurassic World today, and fell in love with it. Of course, I needed to write a Lashton AU to it, with Ashton being the amazing Owen Grady and Luke being Claire. I hope you enjoy this, considering I wrote this in less than two hours.

Luke Hemmings was an enigma that was one thing Ashton knew the moment he began working at Jurassic World. From the first time he’d met the park manager he knew that this boy was something else entirely, something Ashton had yet to encounter in his twenty three years of life. He was a spit fire, well organized and uptight, a follower. He paid no mind to breaking the rules or rebelling in the slightest which in Ashton’s eyes was no fun.

Still, Luke was intriguing, so Ashton kept being drawn to him.

The park had just opened for the season, possibly on one of the hottest days Isla Nublar had experienced in a while. Ashton found himself wiping sweat from his forehead constantly and his shirt was bound to be drenched in nothing but sweat by the end of the day. Of course his job involved being outside twenty four seven, meaning he was either going to get a wicked tan or he was going to roast. Hopefully he’d get through this afternoon and then he can escape to his bungalow, which was covered in shade.

Today he had been focusing on training the raptors more, the creatures so close to earning his full respect. Not that they didn’t before, but after the last incident with the new guy almost getting eaten alive by Delta, Ashton had taken it upon himself to train them more in order to teach them that they don’t attack, unless it’s actual prey.

Of course, this job leaves his exhausted both physically and emotionally. It takes a lot out on someone to train raptors, since the creatures weren’t too keen on learning today. They were being awfully stubborn today, not listening to Ashton’s orders and instead running around rapid or biting at each other. They were like children, and that was how Ashton viewed them. Those raptors were his babies, and considering he didn’t have time for relationships or dating as long as he was working here, they were probably the closest he was going to get to a family.

He’s resting in his bungalow, tending to a scratch Blue gave him on her way back to her cage, when he hears the sound of a car approaching. He doesn’t tend to get visitors when he’s off hours, the only exception being Michael who works in the control room. They share a beer every now and then, bitch about how they work with dinosaurs that could kill them at any possible time and that they definitely don’t get paid enough for that. Sometimes Michael’s husband joins them and whines about it with them.

Mostly though, Ashton is content and alone.

He peeks out his window, trying to decipher whose car is approaching his bungalow and lets out a loud groan when he sees the silver Acura. There is only one person on the island that drives that thing around instead of the company vehicles, and that person was someone Ashton did not want to speak with. Sucking up his annoyance, he finishes wrapping up his scratch and heads towards the door, leaning against the panel and smirking at the unwanted guest.

“What a pleasure,” Ashton welcomes, stepping off of his porch and approaching his guest. “Been a while since you’ve been to my bungalow, what brings you here today Mr. Hemmings?”

“It’s Luke,” the operation’s manager remarks, his hands on his hips. He’s wearing a nice dress shirt, a pale blue that makes him look beautiful. It’s light, airy, and Ashton wonders if he took into consideration of the heat. “I thought we agreed that we didn’t need to be formal with each other Mr. Irwin.” He has that joking smile on his face, one that says he is willing to poke more of Ashton’s buttons if it makes him squirm.  Ashton wants to make another quick comment, but Luke is now stepping forward and lightly touching Ashton’s bandage, a look of concern crossing the operation manager’s features. “Are you okay?”

Ashton nods, moving his arm away from Luke. “All is good, just a little scratch from Blue is all. She was being a little grouchy today and decided to let me know of it.” He doesn’t miss the way Luke’s face changes as he refers to his raptors by names, and sighs. “Don’t judge, those raptors are my babies.”

“I’m quite aware of that,” Luke retorts. “That’s actually the reason I am here. I’ve been told that you are the best person to come to when we need consulting with the dinosaurs, and I need your expertize with our newest dinosaur if that is alright with you.” His stature speaks business, and it bugs the hell out of Ashton. He wants to unwind this boy, make him let loose and have fun.

“Well that makes me feel honored,” Ashton says, hands on his hips. “How about we discuss this further in my bungalow?” There’s a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Luke catches, and his face turns to stone.

“Nice try Irwin.” He says coldly.

“You didn’t fight it that last time I asked you if you’d like to come in,” Ashton shrugs, before adding, “In fact, if I remember correctly you didn’t fight it at all, you were pretty eager.” He inches closer to Luke then, inches away.

Luke clears his throat, placing his hands on Ashton’s chest and pushing the trainer away. “This is completely unprofessional Mr. Irwin,” he swallows, adjusting his tie and trying to look less flustered than he is. “Please go put some cleaner clothes on and join me when you are dressed. We need you right away.” He then spins on his heel, heading back towards the Acura before Ashton could get another word in.

Ashton chuckles softly at Luke’s retreating figure, watching as the operation’s manager bangs his head against the steering wheel of the car. He knows how he has Luke wrapped around his finger, making the usually uptight boy squirm just by a few choice words. If Ashton’s being honest he just loves seeing the blush that dusts Luke’s cheeks when he gets flustered.

He quickly heads into the bungalow, changing his clothes before jogging out to the car and sliding into the passenger seat, clicking on his seat belt before they tear off down the dirt road towards the park. It’s tense in the car, the only sound heard being the radio as they pass through the jungle. It’s awkward, mostly because Ashton knows Luke isn’t one for small talk. Luke always had his mind set on work mode, never anything else. He wasn’t a terribly social person either, which is probably why they only went out on one date before deciding that they wouldn’t be doing that again.

Ashton had to admit, that one hurt a bit.

“So how are the velociraptors?” Luke suddenly blurts out, eyes still focused on the road ahead of them as he speaks. “I hear around that you are practically their alpha or something.” He looks like he’s really trying, making an effort to converse with his former flame and Ashton finds it endearing.

“I guess you could call me that,” Ashton admits, fingers tracing the bandage. “I train them, make them know that they can trust me, that I won’t be trying to hurt them in anyway. It’s a little difficult, mostly because they are still not quite trusting yet, but it’s a work in progress. I hope to one day have them know that I really do care for them and will not hurt them no matter what. I’m pretty sure one of these days one of them will be trying to tear me apart and I’ll still look after them and love them.” He knows he has this look on fond on his face, Luke doesn’t even need to say it. He loves talking about his raptors, being the only family he really has.

Ashton swears he sees Luke smile as he speaks, but doesn’t say anything about it.

*

When Ashton about a year old, he lost his father. While he couldn’t exactly form memories at that point and didn’t remember what his mother was told on that day, he does remember that when he grew older, he discovered that his father had worked at the original Jurassic Park, only to have been torn apart by the very creatures it contained.

In the beginning, Ashton thought his father was insane for wanting to work with such dangerous creatures. It was insane and practically a death wish. He remembers his mother growing upset whenever Ashton played with his dinosaur toys, to the point where Ashton decided he wouldn’t play with them anymore around her.

When he was twelve, Ashton lost his mother to a car accident. He remembers being in the car with her that day, both of them driving towards home when there was a bright white light that overtook his vision, tires squealing and the car flipping around in the air. He remembers waking up in a hospital and being told that he was an orphan now.

Ashton has lost plenty of things in his life, and he wasn’t about to lose another. He’s staring in horror at the scene in front of him, of Luke screaming in fear on the screens of the control room as he runs away from the Indominus Rex creation. He’s running through the jungle ripping through trees in an effort to get away and Ashton wants to help, he needs to get out there and save him, but he’s not even sure of Luke’s location.

“There has got to be some way to figure out where the hell he is,” he begs Michael, who is currently looking at the screen in just as much shock and horror. “We can’t just let him be chased down by that thing and let him be killed. I can’t let him get killed Michael, I can’t.” He sounds weak, scared, and honestly that’s all Ashton has been from the moment the Indominus Rex escaped its compound. He puts on a brave face, but he knows it’s crumbling.

“I’m trying!” Michael insists, sifting through the video feeds. “I don’t even think we are supposed to have cameras where ever he is, it’s a restricted area as far as I am aware of!” He jumps as the Indominus on the screen roars once again, and Ashton holds his breath as he watches Luke slips in the mud again, picking himself up before running off screen, the Indominus following.

Now he’s even more worried.

Grabbing his gun, Ashton bursts out of the control room and runs towards his car, jumping into the driver’s seat and heading towards the jungle. If there was a chance Luke was still there, still alive, he was going to take it.

It was a mess, this entire thing. Luke wanted to show him something the lab had created, a brand new dinosaur as a grand attraction. Ashton hadn’t expected it to attack and kill two men, Ashton himself narrowly escaping with his life before the Indominus broke out of its compound and towards the jungle. They hadn’t expected the dinosaur to be this advanced, this intelligent. It made the entire thing frightening, and Ashton promised himself that he would protect as many people as he could.

He didn’t anticipate Luke to be separated from him, and now Ashton was going to hate himself forever if the next time he saw the man was after the Indominus had torn him apart. His heart ached at the very thought of seeing that, and he had to swallow down the sob threatening to come out as he pushed the petal down further, speeding faster down the dirt trail.

“Ashton!”

He slams on the brakes, his seatbelt restricting him from flying forward. He whips his head towards the direction of the voice and sees Luke, who is racing towards him. The Indominus doesn’t seem to be anywhere, a strange sight. Ashton is quick to unbuckle himself from his seat and jump out of the car, gathering Luke into his arms and ignoring the fact that the man is soaking wet. He clings to him, holding him tightly and stroking his wet hair as Luke sobs into his shoulder.

“I had to jump off a cliff to get away,” Luke whispers, arms wrapped tightly around Ashton’s middle. “I jumped into the water, had to hide away there for a bit to keep away from the damn thing. I managed to get away though, I managed-“

He’s cut off mid-sentence by Ashton slamming their lips together, kissing Luke deeply. There are so many emotions behind the kiss, fear, desperation, and above all love. Luke begins to kiss the trainer back when a mighty roar interrupts from the distance, the two of them pulling away and making them pile into the vehicle and drive away from the scene.

The drive is quiet, up until Ashton says, “Please don’t do that to me again.”

Luke chuckles. “I’ll try not to get eaten by a dinosaur, I promise.”

He doesn’t miss the way Ashton’s mouth quirks up, and at that moment it’s enough.

*

At this point, Ashton think he’s going to have to keep Luke on a leash.

“Luke!” he screams, though he knows the man can’t hear him over the roars of the Indominus, who is currently attempting to tear Ashton apart. He’s safe, for the most part, stuck inside one of the buildings on Main Street and the Indominus can’t seem to attack him easily with him cowered in the corner. He has enough to a view, though, to see Luke running off towards the enclosures with a flare. Ashton doesn’t care if Luke is trying to find a distraction, he just needs him safe.

The Indominus bites at Ashton again, and Ashton screams as the dinosaur nearly misses his leg. He doesn’t know how much longer he’s go left in this building before the Indominus figures out how to pull him out and tear him to shreds, but he knows it’s not long. He’s counting his blessings, hoping that whatever Luke is doing can save him in the end.

He can’t help but grin when he hears another loud roar, one that doesn’t sound like the Indominus. He sees the red light of the flare smack against the Indominus’s belly, making the creature roar and turn away from Ashton and head towards something else.

There’s a hand pulling him out of the building before he can properly get on his feet, tugging him away from his current position and dragging him away towards another spot. It’s Luke, his Luke, and Ashton has never felt happier to be taking directions from the man.

“Who’s getting eaten by dinosaurs now, huh?” Luke quips as they dart towards one of the further away buildings in an attempt to get away from the action behind them. Ashton laughs at the man’s words, only to be taken off of his feet as the Indominus has tossed a piece of debris towards them, knocking both of them to the ground.

“Both of us,” Ashton whispers, watching as the Indominus approaches them quickly, teeth bared and ready to swallow the two of them completely whole. He reaches for Luke’s trembling hand, intertwining their fingers as the dinosaur comes closer, a silent gesture that says everything he’s wanted to say to Luke, and he hopes Luke knows that.

He least expects it when Blue, his tiny little raptor Blue, comes out of nowhere and attacks the Indominus. It distracts the larger dinosaur, making it swing around in an attempt to get the raptor off of it while Ashton takes this distraction to his advantage, pulling Luke up and running away from the scene. They eventually find a place to take cover, both of them watching as the Indominus fights off Blue, and much to Ashton’s surprise, the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

“That’s what you got?” Ashton laughs in surprise, watching the fight with wide eyes. “You could have gotten yourself killed! The T-Rex is just as dangerous as the Indominus, and-“

This time Luke is the one that stops the conversation, pressing his lips to Ashton’s quickly and pulling away just as fast. It makes Ashton grin like a dope, laughing at how out of character it was of Luke to do such a thing, and he wishes they weren’t in the middle of trying to stay alive just so he could kiss Luke longer.

“Don’t fight me on it, yeah?” Luke tells him, hand still on Ashton’s face. So Ashton doesn’t bother, though he does have a sarcastic comment resting on his tongue, waiting to be told. He’ll save it for later.

A loud crash brings their attention back to the dinosaurs, where the Indominus seems to be being backed up by both Blue and the T-Rex, weakened and nearly defeated. Before anything major could occur, Ashton notices something come flying up from the water below, grabbing the Indominus with its mouth and dragging it down to the water, possibly swallowing the creature whole.  

Ashton and Luke get up from their crouching positions, stepping hesitantly towards the scene. Blue is peering back at Ashton, her eyes curious as she slowly approaches Ashton. The T-Rex, however, has taken to heading back towards their compound, leaving the two alone.

“Good girl Blue,” Ashton whispers to the raptor, who quirks her head. “You can go.”

Blue seems to acknowledge this, heading back towards his compound without another glance. Luke blinks, watches as the raptor goes away before looking at Ashton with amazement. “I can’t believe they can actually understand a word you say. You really are the alpha, aren’t you?”

Ashton shrugs, wrapping an arm around Luke and leading him towards the control room, where he’s pretty sure Michael is waiting for them. “Well, not to brag or anything, but I am pretty good with them. I guess you can call me a raptor whisperer or something.” He winks, and Luke playfully shoves at his side with a laugh.

*

There’s no way the park can reopen, with the disaster the Indominus did. It practically tore apart the entire park, leaving nothing but wreckage and rubble in its wake. It was going to be one hell of a clean-up, but luckily Ashton didn’t have to take part in any of that.

He’s in a hotel in Costa Rica, where everyone remaining on the island was evacuated to. The sun is shining through the hotel window as he wakes up, rubbing his eyes and groaning at the bright light trying to blind him. There’s a body next to his, warm from sleep and looking completely peaceful. Ashton grins at them, heart soaring at the fact that he managed to keep him safe, that he’s still here.

Luke stirs awake then, blinking up at Ashton with a smile on his face. “Thank you for letting me sleep here,” he says, bringing Ashton’s face down to kiss him. “You do realize that we have to leave this behind though, right? No more Isla Nublar, we have to relocate.”

Ashton shifts, hovering over Luke and playing with the hem of the night shirt the man borrowed the night before to sleep in. It was strange, having the man in his bed again, but this time fully clothed. They only slept, the two of them completely exhausted from running away from dinosaurs and trying to stay alive. It was nice to have Luke like this.

“We should probably stick together then,” Ashton tells him, leaning down and letting his lips brush against Luke’s. “To protect each other, you know?”

Luke just smirks. “I’m okay with that.” He whispers before allowing Ashton to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
